


Divine Debris

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Apathy, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Set vaguely around RQG 156
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Zolf wants pain that can be mended.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Divine Debris

**Author's Note:**

> Read those tags and take care o' yerself <3 
> 
> Title from Nine Inch Nails' _Somewhat Damaged._

He stays still. 

He stays still, staring out the window, breathing with the roll of the waves, jaw clenched and aching. 

He wants to move. 

Wants to drink a bottle of moonshine and laugh at his misery with faux cheer. Or to sharpen his glaive, slit himself open and watch sticky, life-affirming blood spill across his skin. 

He wants pain that can be mended. 

If only he could just  _ get up, _ force his body into motion, he might find release in the act of self-destruction. 

But no catalyst is forthcoming, and he stays, motionless, breathing out on each crashing wave. 


End file.
